londorwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesani the Strange
"You're writing a biography, on me? Why I'm flattered! Let's see describe myself in three words? That's a little limiting but I'll give it a shot. I'm going to go with lonely, misunderstood, and most importantly, fun." - Vesani the Strange Vesani the Strange is a creature originally from Harefolk legends however many of Elrinia's races have stories of a bright eyed, blue furred Jackalope Harefolk, and they always involve some sort of mischief on Vesani's part. Biography Youth Originally named Gedi Bleaktail, Vesani the Strange was born on a Harefolk farming village in Adjessi-Ra. The desert lands of Gyhan ruled by the Adjessi Snakemen. Most Harefolk tended to be all work and no play, however this was especially true for the Harefolk of Gyhan. Every season detachments of Adjessi would arrive at the Harefolk farms to take their crops, leaving only enough for the Harefolk to survive another season's harvest. Failure to grow enough crops never went well for the Harefolk. If they were lucky the Adjessi would forget them for a season. Some Harefolk would die due to starvation, but it was better then how the Adjessi would react. If the Adjessi arrived and the quota had not been met they would leave what little crops the Harefolk would be able to grow, but would instead take Harefolk from the village instead. The Harefolk they took were never returned and believed to have been made into slaves or worse, eaten as substitution for the lack of crops. Centuries of treatment in this matter made the Harefolk very diligent when it came to work. There was no room for fun as fun could lead to laziness, which would in turn affect that seasons crops. Gedi of clan Bleaktail was always different then his fellow Harefolk. Work was boring to him and he saw it as his personal quest to bring laughter and fun to his village. Gedi was always playing pranks which would get the occassional laugh, but more often than not these would lead to him being scoffed at or worse, his family would be provided less rations as punishment. The closest thing Gedi had to a friend was a Locust he called Vinny. He claimed that Vinny could talk and when Gedi would get caught, he would often put blame on the bug saying it was all her Idea. Gedi's pranks grew more and more troublesome with the occasional Harefolk becoming injured as a result. Banishment It was vast approaching the time for this season's harvest and the Harefolk had just barely been able to grow enough crops to make the Adjessi's quota. In an attempt to please the Adjessi, the Harefolk would put on a celebration for them which of course took a lot of hard work and careful planning to prepare. Gedi, was overjoyed, he was now 10 years old which was just old enough to participate in the festivities. Despite how serious this event was to the Harefolk, it was the only time his people seemed to have even a small amount of fun. His excitement would soon be soured as due to his mischievious tendancies, Gedi was ordered to be indoors untill after the Adjessi left. His family agreed it would be better for everyone if Gedi was kept to his room. Gedi was sad and for once in his 10 year life had begun to regret all his pranks and attempts at fun. It was time he did something productive and he believed he knew just the way to do it. Gedi was going to give the Adjessi the best show they had ever seen, maybe even so good they would let the Harefolk keep all of this seasons harvest. Using a tunnel Gedi had dug out of his room, this was not his first time being grounded, Gedi snuck around the village making his own preperations for the festivities. He was so happy and sure that his plan would work. The end of the month had arrived and so did the Adjessi. The Harefolk pampered them and submitted their every whim, anything to ensure they did not anger the Adjessi. The end of the day was to be marked by an on stage performance. The Harefolk were unsure if the Adjessi enjoyed their shows or it just made the Adjessi feel good that thier presence caused the Harefolk to go through all the trouble of putting one on. It was reaching the end of the show and it was time for Gedi to show his contribution. He thought that a fireworks display was sure to wow the Adjessi spectators. He lit the fuse and watched with glee as the first of the fireworks launched into the air. Panic ensued as the unwary and tense Harefolk believed they had somehow upset the Adjessi and they were being attacked. In the panic, Gedi's display was knocked over. He tried to stop them, but the fireworks began to shoot off in all sorts of directions causing fires to the nearby homes. The Adjessi who believed this was some sort of rebellion began cutting down any Harefolk who got too close, which only led to more panic. Eventually the fireworks ceased and everyone was able to calm down, however by that time much of the crops had been destroyed and the Adjessi, who believed they were defending themselves had killed more then a dozen Harefolk. The Adjessi were unhappy and took more Harefolk from the village that night then they usually did when the Harefolk were unable to meet the quota. By the next day the Harefolk were sure they knew exactly who was to blame for all the chaos of the previous night. Untill now his pranks had at most led to the occassional injury, but this time it had gone too far. Harefolk had lost their friends and loved ones either by Adjessi blades or Adjessi chains. Even though the Adjessi had left what survived of the crops, there wouldn't be enough for the whole village to survive the winter drought. They had enough of Gedi and under normal circumstances his actions would have had him put to death, but never had this been done to a child. Much diliberation was made to decide what would be done with Gedi Bleaktail. Eventually they came to the decision that while they would not execute him he could not be allowed to remain in the village. Gedi was given supplies which included food, though there was very little to spare, and was exiled from his people. Cursed Salvation Gedi wandered the desert for many nights. He was sure that if the heat didn't kill him the predators would. finally Gedi saw what appeared to be an oasis. Gedi used what ever strength he had left in an attempt to run to it, before he passed out just short, due to exhaustion. He woke up inside a cave. Wandering out of the cave he was relieved to find the oasis was not a mirage. He swam in the waters and ate the fruit from the trees. Gedi was happier then he'd been in days. Suddenly a voice had startled him. It was familiar though he couldn't quite place it. It was a soothing voice yet for some reason, it left him with an uneasy feeling. As the days went on Gedi finally recognized the voice as being the voice of his Locust friend Vinny. He was overjoyed and began calling out Vinny's name as he looked for her everywhere. Under every rock, up every tree, but alas he could not locate her. Gedi soon began to cry, believing that his loneliness had led him to imagine the voice. Finally the voice spoke louder and more plainly. It revealed that it was indeed Vinny his Locust friend, however that was neither her true form, nor her true name. She was Lavina, goddess of chaos and mischief. She explained how Gedi had drawn her attention and why she pretended to be a Locust so that she could help him to have fun in such an orderly, dismal place. She made a deal with Gedi. If he was to swear to always provide her with entertainment, then she would snatch him up and always care for him. Gedi happily agreed. In an instant horrifying chaos magic enveloped Gedi. It began to twist his form. From his head he grew antlers. His fur changed from brown to a deep blue, his teeth changed as his incisors were replaced with two sharp fangs. His eyes changed color and began to glow a golden hue. Finally his feet were replaced by a set of cleft hooves. To christen his new form Lavina gave him the name Vesani. Vesani was given magic which was very chaotic in nature, but would provide him with endless opportunities for fun. The Strange Fool Vesani, or Vesani the Strange as he had came to call himself, traveled the world causing what some would call chaos, he called fun. It wasn't long before he would anger the wrong person and would get himself killed. He discovered that when ever he died in the Mortal Plane, his soul would venture to the Plane of Chaos, home of Lavina. His form which he had become accustomed to was very different here. To most it would be horrifying, he had more eyes then one could count and tentacles coming out of, well everywhere. He loved it, saw it as a sort of chaotic beauty. While in the Chaos Plane he could not remember a thing that he had done in the Mortal one. In fact it wasn't until Lavina regaled him of his adventures that Vesani even knew how he had died. Lavina would usually be entertained by Vesani for 200 years or so before tiring of him. When this happened Vesani would be kicked out of the realm of Chaos and find himself once again on Londorwin. More often than not his first reaction would be to scream in agony, the intensity of the scream would change depending on the method in which he met his demise the last time he was in the Mortal Plane. Similar to how it worked while in Lavina's realm, while on Londorwin Vesani had no memory of his time spent in the Chaos Plane. Vesani is always looking for the next experience and often holds no regards for those affected by his idea of fun. Notes All Fool's Day Every so often Vesani the Strange yearns for the company of those like him. Unfortunately for him there aren't many who fit the bill. So to appease this Vesani would occasionally visit Harefolk villages where he would spend the day trying to bring a little bit of fun to their otherwise dull lives. Of course the diligent would see Vesani's idea of fun as chaotic pranks. The result would always be the same, Vesani being chased out of town with torches and pitchforks at his back. Over the countless centuries of doing this Vesani has become a creature out of Harefolk myth and legend. In fact tales of Vesani were often told to Harefolk children as an example of what not to do. These myths eventually led to the formation of a holiday. Once every year the Harefolk would celebrate All Fool's Day. On this day no one would work. It was a day full of fun, partying, and pranks. In the beginning it was an attempt by Harefolk leaders to allow the people to vent all their pent up energy, however years later it became more of a tradition. To end the day one villager chosen at random would dress up as Vesani, which often meant attaching sticks to their heads, painting themselves blue, and running around with buckets on their feet. The village would pretend to chase this individual out of town. This was to represent them chasing chaos away for the year. While this started as a Harefolk tradition, Vesani has influenced many other races throughout Elrinia, and other races have been known to celebrate All Fool's Day, with their own flair of course.